


My Queen

by Bismarckenterprise



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this when I was 13, M/M, My First Fanfic, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarckenterprise/pseuds/Bismarckenterprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Odin never hid the fact that Loki is a frost giant? A very small one- shot that may or may not be continued. Setting: Young Loki and Thor were in the weapons’ vault in the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to say that the boys and the movie and the comics belong to me, they don't.  
> Hiddles is a beautiful man.  
> sobs

“…it was Asgard and it’s warriors who brought peace to the universe.”

Silence.

The two small boys, one with golden hair and one with black hair stared at the casket, which was swirling with restrained frost, glowing an eerie ice-blue.

“The day will come,” continued Odin, ”and one of you will have to defend that peace.”

“Do the frost giants still live, apart from me?” asked Loki.

“When I’m king, I’ll hunt them down and slay them all,” Thor imagined bashing a frost giant with his bare hands, then panted from it. “Just as you did, Father.”

“W-what?” Loki’s lower lip started to tremble. “Even me?”

“No! Of course not you, you’re the only one I won’t kill. You’re my best friend!”

“A wise king,” said Odin, “Never seeks out war. But he must be ready for it.” With that, he made sweep out of the room, but Thor ran after him and held his father’s hand tightly.

“I’m ready, Father! And when I grow older, Loki will be my queen.”

Odin merely smiled.

“Both of you are destined to be king. But don’t worry,” Odin quickly added, seeing Thor’s downtrodden look, “you can still marry Loki if you want.”

Loki, who was holding on to Thor’s other hand, turned bright red and looked away.

Thor, although not exactly clever, noticed that. He turned to his adopted brother, peering at his face with a rare genuine concern.

“Are you alright Loki? You’re red as my cape.”

“Ye-eah. I’m fine.” Loki turned away to hide the bright red blush spreading across his cheeks.

“Really?” Thor asked again to make sure.

“Yes.”

A pause.

“Let’s go to the garden!” yelled Thor and he ran into the corridor on his right, pulling poor Loki along, who was finding it hard to keep up with the very energetic prince.

They both yelled out in alarm as they skidded around the corner, nearly falling down, before running out of sight.

Odin watched as the two boys ran out of sight around the corner, smiling gently at his two sons: one dear, one adopted. He chuckled to himself as he imagined the two grown up, holding to each other as a couple, with Loki dressed up as a queen. _Yes. Thor can definitely marry Loki if he wants to. They do look good together, after all._ Chuckling again, he left the weaponry to retire to his throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah and so that's it,  
> English is my second language so try not to judge too hard ok peaps?


End file.
